


A lover in need

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Liolan Week 2020, M/M, Partial Nudity, Violence, Werewolf Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: After a run in with hunters, Liam offers the bite to Nolan.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A lover in need

**Author's Note:**

> For Liolan week. Day 4: 2 lone wolves

Thick, black veins twined their way down Liam’s arm as he drew the pain out of his boyfriend. The black veins reached up, spreading across his shoulder and chest, winding their way up his neck and covering half of his face.

“Liam, Liam, stop. You’re going to hurt yourself” Nolan whined, weakly pushing against Liam’s bare chest with his good hand.

Liam looked up at Nolan, sitting on the kitchen counter, the agonized look on the hunters face breaking his heart. He pulled back, lessening his pull on Nolans pain, but not once removing his hand from Nolans.

“It’s okay baby, i promise” Liam whispered softly, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against Nolans. He could feel the black veins receding, his face returning to normal. He shivered as Nolan ran a hand over his bare chest, tracing the still visible, raised veins that stretched across his chest and stomach.

“I’m serious Li” Nolan whispered hoarsely. The human winced as he shifted, legs wrapped loosely around Liam’s waist. “You’re going to hurt yourself if you don't let up.”

Liam growled softly in the back of his throat, his eyes flashing red. “I don't want you to be in pain, Nol’s” He muttered back, pulling Nolan closer to him with his free hand. “You shouldnt have been there anyway.” He shook his head, jaw trembling. “You got hurt because of me, and it’s my fault.”

He rested his head against Nolans chest. The human hissed slightly in pain, and Liam pulled back quickly. His eyes searched the hunters, making sure Nolan didn't blame him for what had happened.

But all he saw was love, embarrassment, and an underlying current of worry.

Liam shook his head, suddenly feeling woozy. He gazed into Nolan’s eyes, searching them, knowing that Nolan didn't want him to hurt himself.

“I...i think i’m going to take a little break, okay?” Liam said, raising his hand clasped tightly in Nolans.

The human nodded, and Liam relaxed, letting out a long, shuddering breath. He could hear Nolan whimper softly, and he squeezed his hand, ready to take Nolan’s pain again. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“No, no. I’ll be fine for now. Look after yourself, okay?” Nolan whispered, breath’s shallow. Liam knew he couldnt breathe very well at the moment. The smoke had caused a lot of damage, and it still hurt Nolan to breathe properly.

Liam looked around them, nodding. He was standing in the kitchen of their little apartment, Nolan sitting on the counter with his legs wrapped loosely around Liam’s waist. The alpha sighed, nodding softly.

“Okay” He said after a moment, looking up at Nolan. “But i’m gonna carry you over to the couch, okay?”

Nolan nodded, smiling softly at his boyfriends insistence on caring for him. It wasn't that it was rare for Liam to dote on him. Just that they had never been in a situation as bad as this one in the past.

“Okay. Hold on tight...or as tight as you can” Liam said gently, reaching a hand under Nolan’s ass, the other coming up and steadying his back. Nolan gripped his legs tight, steadying himself with his good hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Ready?”

“I’m ready” Nolan said softly, squeezing Liam’s shoulder.

“On three” Liam said, taking a small step back. “And three.”

There was a sudden sense of weightlessness Nolan was lifted off the counter. Nolan gripped his legs tighter, crossing his feet behind Liam’s back. Liam stood still for a moment, adjusting the way he held Nolan, making sure the human was not in any pain, before he began walking to the lounge room.

Halfway to the lounge, Nolan started giggling softly as he felt soft, tender kisses being pressed to his chest. He looked down in between him and Liam, the alpha looking directly up at Nolan, a smirk on his lips as he pressed another, soft kiss to his chest.

“You’re such a sap” Nolan said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Liam’s head. “I love you.”

“I love you too Nol’s” Liam said, staring up at Nolan. He came to a stop, legs hitting the side of the couch with a small thump. “You read?”

Nolan nodded, bitting his lip. He’d been doing it a lot lately, because of the pain, and he knew he should stop. But he couldnt help it.

Without another word, Liam slowly crouched down, lowering the two of them down until Nolan’s ass rested on the soft leather of the couch. He patter Liam’s shoulder, untwining his legs and feet from around Liam’s waist.

“Thank you” He said softly, gripping the back of Liam’s head gently. He pulled Liam forward, pressing their lips together. His chest hurt, and his lungs burned, but he didn't care. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend senseless. 

Liam leaned in willingly, but seemed to be well aware of the pain Nolan was in. Before it became too much, the pain slowly began to recede. Nolan opened his eyes, watching as small, black veins spread across Liam’s face and down his neck. Nolan frowned as they pulled away, the black lines disappearing as quickly as they had appeared.

Liam just smiled as he stood, pressing another kiss to Nolans cheek in the process. “I only want whats best for you babe” Liam said softly, before walking back into the kitchen.

Nolan sighed, knowing that the alpha wouldnt stop doting on him like this. He knew it was Liam’s alpha instincts going wild, telling him to protect and coddle his injured mate. And Nolan wouldnt lie, he loved the way Liam doted on him and cared for him. But it didn't stop him from worrying about the alpha either. The way Liam seemed to press his limits, not taking long enough breaks to rest and care for himself.

Nolan worried that Liam might kill himself with worry.

He couldnt help but think it was his fault that Liam was like this. Liam  _ had _ told him to stay away, after all. But Nolan had worried just as much for the alpha as he was worrying for Nolan right now.

Liam had been hunting down a group of hunters, one of the last surviving bands of hunters from Monroe’s days. While she had died a year ago at Theo’s hands, her throat ripped out, her followers had moved on without her. While they had become fractured with Monroe's death, many of them had simply left, while others had vied for the position of leader.

Nolan felt like Monroes host of hunters had become even more dangerous after that. Without the commanding voice of the former guidance counselor, those who remained flocked to those they believed to be the strongest. They’d become harder to find, harder to hunt down, but a lot easier to manage as they were now much smaller groups.

Liam, working alongside the McCall pack, had found a hideout deep in the woods. An old Cold War bunker that had been refitted for the Hunters needs. When they had come across it, they had found it empty, no hunters in sight, but showing signs that it had been used recently...and that it had been in constant use since Monroe’s death.

They’d decided to lay a trap, with no intentions of killing them. Stiles had worked hard in the FBI to keep track of the hunters as they had spread across the country, and had even managed to open a case, tracking down and arresting any people who had openly, and secretly, associated with Monroe.

Liam had told Nolan to stay home, where he’d be safe, but the former hunter hadnt been too happy about that. He’d wanted to help, knowing he could provide a good deal of backup for Liam. And Liam knew that, too. But he’d been too worried that the hunters would recognise Nolan, too worried that they would try to kill him the moment they spotted him.

Nolan had gone anyway, his trusty crossbow in hand and a quiver of bolts strapped over his shoulder. He wanted to help, wanted to be able to look after his boyfriend.

The trap had, unfortunately, backfired, and Nolan was thankful he’d followed Liam, despite the pain he was in right now. The Hunters had trapped the McCall and Dunbar packs inside with mountain asg, and with no other humans around they had been trapped, surely about to die with no one able to save them.

It was a miracle that Nolan managed to sneak around the hunters and break the mountain ash barrier without them knowing and get into the bunker. He’d been sure they would spot him, in the bright light of the fire they’d set, but he’d managed to get in. Liam hadnt been particularly happy when he had found the two packs, but had still been elated to know they were no longer trapped. Theo and Corey had been incapacitated, both unconcsious, and unable to break the barrier for them.

Both packs had thought they would surely die in that bunker.

The smoke was thick, and all of them struggled on their way out of the bunker. Nolan had been sure there would be hunters outside waiting for them to ambush them, in case exactly this happened. But they had all left, the fire tearing through the bunker and smoke filling the clearing. While the two packs were worried, frightened that they had almost come close to death, they were all relieved to be alive.

None of them had seen the one hunter who had remained behind. Without warning, he’d fired at the two packs, spraying bullets every where he could. He’d been stopped by a crossbow bolt to the heart, thanks to Nolan. Thankfully, only a few people had been hit by the bullets.

Unfortunately, Nolan was one of them.

Footsteps pulled Nolan out of his thoughts, and he looked up from where he sat. Liam still went shirtless, but was now in on a pair of sweat pants. Nolan certainly loved the sight Liam made, a bare chested beauty, all covered in hair and more muscular then Nolan could hope to ever be. Liam held out his hands, a glass of water in one and a strip of pills in the other.

“I have your painkillers for you” Liam said softly, sitting down beside Nolan. He leaned against the back of the couch, his whole body turned to Nolan. “Would you like them?”

Nolan smiled softly, gazing at Liam through half lidded eyes. “Yeah, i would” he murmured. “Wont be as good as you helping, though.” He smiled at Liam, taking the glass of water out of the alphas hand.

As he reached for the strip of painkillers, Liam pulled them away, eyes locked with Nolan, a contemplative look on his face.

“Babe? Whats wrong?” Nolan asked, straightening up a little. He hissed as his wounds were pulled on by the movement, but kept his eyes on Liam.

“It's not that theres nothing wrong, perse” Liam said, his gaze distant. He fell silent for a beat, letting his mind process what he wanted to ask. “I...i love you, you know that” he said, after a moment. “And i want whats best for you. You know that as well.”

Nolan nodded when Liam fell silent once more, tilting his head to the side. “What are you trying to say?” he asked, a ball of worry growing in his chest. Did Liam want to break up with him?

He shook his head, knowing that wasn't true. He kept quiet, letting Liam do the talking.

“I’ve...been thinking about this for a while, actually” Liam continued, voice low. “ And the last couple days....they’ve had me thinking that it would be for the best.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I can understand if you don't want to. I know it makes a big difference to how everything works, and it might not even work either.”

Nolan had an idea about what Liam was going on about, a sense that he knew what was going to be asked of him. “Whats that Liam?”

“I’ve been thinking...i’ve been thinking that it would be a good idea to give you the Bite” Liam said, locking eyes with Nolan.

For his part, Nolan was more then a little shocked. He gulped audibly, a spike of fear shooting through him. Yes...he’d thought about it too. Quite often, actually. Thought about what it would be like to properly be with Liam on a full moon, to help him through the changes. To be able to run through the preserve with Liam, the both of them at full speed, faster then Nolan could ever run as a human.

But he knew there were dangers. Hunters, wolfsbane, mountain ash for one. The fact that he wasn't even guaranteed to survive the bite was a big reason.

He looked at Liam, really looked at him, and knew the alpha was worried too. Nolan knew Liam wouldnt be able to live with himself if he hurt Nolan. Knew that if the Bite killed him, Liam would never recover.

But he also knew Liam had a point. It could be for the best. While he’d wanted it for a while too, for reasons more to help Liam, there were other reasons the bite would be helpful. He could be of more use against hunters, better help with everything. The added strength and speed would be a benefit Nolan could use to his liking.

“I...i know you’re scared, Nols. And I am too. But it hurts me to see you in pain, like you are now” Liam said.

“I’m not scared” Nolan said, quicker then he should have. He knew Liam could hear the lie the moment the words were out of his mouth.

“Hey, you don't need to lie” Liam said, leaning forward and nosing along Nolans jaw. “I can smell how scared you are, baby. Theres no hiding it. And i don't blame you. I don't want to hurt you...i don't like the chances of you not surviving.”

“I don't like the chances either” Nolan said, eyes falling to his lap. His fingers twitched, and he brought his good hand up, resting it lightly on his bad one resting in it’s sling. “But…. if i had been bitten already. I wouldn't be like this..would i?”

Liam smiled, reaching out and pressing his hand to the side of Nolans neck. “No, you probably wouldn't be,'' Liam said softly, drawing on some of the pain Nolan was feeling.

The human sighed as the pain was leached from his limbs, whimpering as it returned all too soon.

“Sorry. This really has taken more out of me then i thought it would” Liam said, pressing a kiss to the side of Nolans head. 

Nolan smiled weakly, his eyes closing of their own accord. He was tired. Exhausted, even. He hadnt been able to sleep well because of the pain, and hadnt been able to do much during the day without anything hurting. He let his mind wander, a silence falling between him and Liam, one that was comfortable to be in.

A thought came to mind, and he opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Liam. “I don't think i’ve asked you before. But what’s it like, being a werewolf?”

Liam seemed a little shocked, eyes going wide at the question. It was a few moments before he next spoke, but when he did, he said “It’s...intense. A little exciting, like everythings been cranked up to a hundred. But also...weird and scary at the same time.” Liam chuckled, shaking his head. “I know it was pretty scary when i got bitten, what with the deadpool going on, and the way in which i was bitten.” He shivered a little at the memory. “Thats how i’d explain it. But the experience is different for everyone. Some werewolves might never run the risk of being caught, because they’re just so...good at hiding themselves. Others….like me, lose control too often to always be in hiding.”

“What do you reckon would happen to me?” Nolan asked quietly.

Liam cupped the side of his face gently, and Nolan smiled, leaning his head into the touch. “I think you’d become a cuddle bug. I mean...more of one then you already are, that is. You’re not a particularly aggressive person, so i don't see you losing control all of the time.” He smiled at Nolan, eyes flashing. “Though...i do reckon you’d be a very strong werewolf.”

Nolan perked up, turning his eyes up from where he’d been watching his hands. “You think so?” he asked, resting his head against Liam’s shoulder.

“Mhm” Liam hummed, closing his eyes and resting his head against Nolans. “I really think so.”

They fell silent for a few moments, Nolan’s mind turning the idea over and over in his head. If the bite took, if he became a werewolf, he’d be able to help Liam with everything. More then he did already. He’d be able to pull his own weight, so to speak.

But that didn't mean anything if the bite didn't work. There was a chance he could die. Glancing over at Liam, he could see the worry drawn over the young Alpha’s face. He knew Liam was worrying about it too. That if he bit him, and the bite killed him, he’d have to live with the knowledge that he killed his own mate. But Nolan knew Liam, better then anyone else did. And he knew Liam would worry more if he didn't take the bite. If something like this happened again, and he died from something a werewolf would have survived from, Liam wouldnt be able to live with himself.

That was a lot to take in, and Nolan couldnt help but keep going around in circles. Would he, wont he? If he took the bite, he could die. If he didn't, he’d be in pain for weeks while he sluggishly healed.

He closed his eyes once more, weighing the pros and cons. He wanted the bite, had wanted it for a while. He wouldnt be Liam’s first beta, but he would be Liam’s beta. And that was more important to him. He could have gone to any old Alpha and asked them for the bite in the past. But he’d always wanted it to be Liam who gave it to him, if he ever did get the bite.

When he opened his eyes again, he shifted, resting his chin on Liam’s should. Liam turned his head, eyeing him out of the corner of his eye. The Alpha arched an eyebrow, but stayed silent.

“I...i think. Despite the risks involved” Nolan said softly. “I think it might be the smarter option to get the bite.”

Liam’s eyes widened, and a small smile crept onto his face. He didn't question Nolan’s decision, just nodded along. He’d heard Nolan’s heart beat, had heard it stay steady as Nolan had spoken.

“When do you want to do it?” Liam asked softly, reaching up with one hand and carding his fingers through Nolan’s hair. “Damn, have i told you how much i love it when you have longer hair?”

He leaned forward, burying his nose in the long, golden hair, breathing the scent in deeply. Nolan giggled, resting his good hand on Liam’s stomach, scratching his blunt nails along the firm abs, tangling his fingers in the trail of hair that dipped below the waist band. 

“Mhm. I do know that” Nolan said gently, letting his eyes fall shut. He felt Liam pull away, and opened his eyes again. Liam had an inquiring look on his face, and Nolan hummed. “Why don't we get it over with and do it now? You can give me the bite now, and we go to bed. And then we wake up in the morning, and i should be a werewolf.”

Liam smiled grimly, but nodded. “We hope you’ll wake up, you mean” he said as he stood. He sighed, but was smiling when he turned to Nolan. “Sorry. I shouldnt be such a downer. I’ll help you up, and to the bed.”

Nolan smiled at Liam, accepting the help as Liam carried him bridal style to the bed. He couldnt help but smile at the gentleness with which Liam carried him, and placed him on the bed. The Alpha’s fingers danced along his torso once he was rested comfortably in a piled of blankets and pillows, before they gripped the hem of his shirt.

“Life your arms up” Liam murmured. “If not, i can just tear the shirt off.”

Nolan smirked, not having to fake the pain as he struggled to lift his arms up very high. “I think you’re gonna have to tear it off” Nolan said, staring up at Liam with half lidded eyes.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the Alpha as his eyes flashed red, but rather then returning to their normal blue they continued to burn red.

“You are such a tease” Liam said ruffly. He reached down, adjusting the now noticable bulge in the front of his pants. “Fuck, i’m so hard right now.”

“You’re on your own, you know that” Nolan said with a laugh. “Doctor said no sex for two weeks.”

Liam scowled, adjusting himself again. Nolan couldnt help but lick his lips at the growing wet patch forming where the tip of Liams cock was, but shook himself out of his reverie.

“So, are you going to tear this shirt off me or what?” Nolan asked.

Liam nodded, flicking out his claws with a practiced flick of the wrist. He first trailed his claws down both sides of Nolan’s torso, tearing a straight line through the material of his shirt, but leaving the bandages beneath untouched. He then trailed a single claw down the front of Nolans torso, leaving the shirt in one piece, but able to pull it off Nolan without having to shift him one bit.

“You worry too much, you know” Nolan said smugly as Liam pulled the remains of the shirt out from under him.

“I do it because i love you” Liam said, wadding up the material into a ball and throwing it across the room. He smiled down at Nolan, straddling the humans legs with his thighs, trailing a claw free hand down Nolans bare, bandaged torso. “Where would you like me to bite you?”

Nolan cocked his head to the side, rolling the question around in his mind. “Where would you rather bite me?” Nolan asked coyly, shifting slightly in his blanket cocoon.

“Well, normally” Liam said, trailing his hands up Nolans torso, across his should and down his arm. “I bite someone on their arm. Somewhere here, between their wrist and elbow.” His fingers trailed between Nolan’s wrist and elbow, the blunt nails leaving faint trails on the humans skin. “But thats everyone else.”

Nolan glanced down at his bare torso, taking in the bare patches of skin beneath the bandages. “I’m guessing you don't do this all the time with your new Beta’s?” Nolan asked, waving at his torso with his good hand.

Liam chuckled, shaking his head. “No, not at all” he said with a smile. You’re different. More important.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I should have asked before i ruined your shirt.”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay” Nolan said softly, gripping Liam’s wrist tightly in one hand. “My shirts off. So why don't we go with somewhere there? My stomach? Or my ribs?”

Liam nodded, trailing circles around Nolan’s chest and stomach. The muscles in Nolan’s stomach twitched, and he tried not to giggle at the ticklish feeling. 

“How about….here?” Liam said, his fingers coming to a stop on Nolans right side. Just at the base of his ribcage.

“Yeah. Thats as good a place as any” Nolan said, breath’s turning shaky.

Liam shuffled around, moving so he could position his face right next to the spot he’d pointed out.

“Are you ready for this?” Liam asked.

Nolan nodded his head teeth biting into his bottom lip. "As ready as I'll ever be" He said.

"I won't be able to take your pain once I give you the bite" Liam said softly. "I’m sorry"

Nolan just nodded, knowing it was the best Liam could do.

"Take a deep breath" Liam said, letting his fangs drop out, eyes now glowing crimson. "On the count of three, breathe out. One, two…" he paused leaning down, letting his fangs graze the bare skin of Nolans side. "Three."

Nolan let out a long breath, followed a few seconds later by Liam biting down into the soft flesh. Nolan bet out a hiss of pain, his side immediately sparking to life like an inferno. Liam pulled back, his fangs glistening red with blood. It pooled down his chin, and he hastily swiped it away with the back of his hand. 

Pain coursed through Nolans body, his mind becoming cloudy as the pain soon began to overwhelm him. He felt like he was drowning, and he writhed in his cocoon of blankets, fingers gripping the bed sheet tightly.

“Nolan, Nolan. Stay with me” Liam said, voice distant.

Nolan felt like he was standing at one end of a tunnel, Liam calling out to him from the other. He could feel the feather light touches of Liams fingers dancing along his side, the press of gauze to the bite wound. But it all felt distant, like his mind was a mile away.

“It’s okay, it’s okay baby” Liam soothed, and Nolan crooned at the Alpha’s words. “I promise, you’re going to be okay. You’re going to live, baby. I promise. You’re going to live, and you’re going to be so, so strong.”

Nolan felt a hand caressing his cheek, two rough hands gently holding his face steady as soft lips were pressed to his own. His eyes snapped open, looking straight into Liams crimson eyes.

He immediately squeezed his eyes shut again as a shudder of pain rocketed through his body. Black spots danced across his vision, and he felt like vomiting. His stomach roiled, before falling still, the sudden need to vomit fading.

His heart was racing a mile a minute, his breaths coming in hard, aching pants that left his lungs sore. As the wave of nausea swept through him, he felt his eyelids grow suddenly heavy. His strength sapped from the pain, he couldnt fight it as his eyelids drooped.

His blood like fire in it's veins, his heart likely beating it’s final rhythm, the last thing Nolan saw as his eyes fell shut was the worried, almost terrified look on Liam’s face…

***

Liam paced from side to side, his hearing trained into the steady heart beat emanating from the pile of blankets in the middle of the bed.

Nolan still lived, thankfully, but Liam still worried. He hadnt been able to sleep at all while Nolan was unconscious. The heavy sleep Nolan was in seemed to be a good thing, however, as he had yet to wake after nearly ten hours and was still alive. The bite seemed to be doing its job, slowly working its way through his system, doing what it had to.

As it slowly neared the ten hour mark, and the time for Nolan’s dressing changes, Liam was hesitant. He knew he’d have to change the dressings on Nolans wounds, and if the bite had taken, he’d likely not have to put fresh dressings on. If it hadnt...he didn't know what he would do. There was a hope, that if the bite hadnt killed Nolan already, and he hadnt been made into a werewolf, it had awoken something else in him. But it was a slim chance.

With a heavy sigh, Liam got to work, pulling out the box of dressings and slowly pulling out what he needed to change the dressings. He gently pulled Nolan over to the side of the bed and crouched down beside him, flicking out a claw and pressing it against the bandages.

He hesitated for a moment, but knew that he would find out sooner or later.

Taking in a deep breath, he pressed down lightly against the bandages until his claw pierced through them, before slowly dragging the sharp claw through the material. The last fibre came free with a soft snap, and Liam let out the breath he was holding.

He let his claws recede, slowly pushing aside the material. The bandages went first, straight into the bin, followed by the extra padding. His breath hitched slightly as he fingered the final piece of gauze, noticing the small stain of blood that had seeped through.

He pulled it away quickly, and felt his stomach drop out his ass.

The raw, torn flesh stared back at him as if mocking him. He felt his claws extend suddenly as he reached out, pressing at the skin around it. It was still there, still a hastily stitched up wound. He sighed, letting his hand fall to the mattress beside Nolan.

He must have still been pressing down on Nolan’s side, as two claws bit into the tender flesh, slicing downward as Liam’s hand fell. He gasped, pulling his hand back quickly as blood welled out of the fresh wound. He spun around, looking for a fresh cloth or bandage to wipe away the blood before it could reach the sheets. He found one, scrambling back to Nolan’s side hastily, wiping away the fresh blood.

But there was bare skin beneath.

He cocked his head to the side, eyes glancing between the blood stained cloth and the unblemished skin Liam had cut through and back again.It slowly dawned on him that Nolan had healed from the cut.

A broad grin slowly spread across his face as tears welled in his eyes. He threw his hands up, pumping the air excitedly. “It worked” he crooned, throwing his head back in excitement. “It worked!”

A low groan caught his attention from the bed, and his head snapped to Nolan’s form. A hand rose from the mess of blankets, and Liam saw as Nolan raised his head up, bleary eyes blink owlishly at Liam.

“What are you so happy about?” Nolan asked, wincing as he scratched his head. When he pulled his hand back, his eyes widened comically as he noticed his fingers were each tipped with a single, deadly claw. “It worked?” Nolan breathed out, bolting up in bed.

There was the sound of material tearing, and Nolan shouted in excitement. His other hand, clenching and unclenching the sheets during his sleep, had torn through the material with his new claws.

“It worked!” Nolan shouted excitedly, throwing his arms up in the air.

He let out an oomph, followed by a shriek of laughter as Liam tackled him into the bed. The two rolled around, laughing and giggling, until they ended up on their sides, legs tangled up, foreheads pressed together. Liam still had tears welling in his eyes as Nolan giggled, and Liam couldnt help but smile at the excitement that radiated off of Nolan.

“Can i see your eyes?” Liam said suddenly. Their breaths mingled, and Liam bumped their noses together.

“I...I don't know how to” Nolan said softly.

“Just close your eyes and concentrate” Liam said. He waited until Nolan had closed them, following suit. “Just concentrate, and let it out.”

He opened his eyes at the same time as Nolan, and his breath left him in a whoosh. He felt his chest tighten, and his heart race in his chest.

“How do they look?” Nolan asked, the smile on his face enough for Liam to know he knew the answer.

“They look beautiful” Liam said as he leaned in for a kiss. “Absolutely beautiful.”


End file.
